My turn
by MewShiny
Summary: The goddess of destiny is outraged by the survival game and how it's interfering with her domain will a compromise between her and the god of time and space fix things, or just make the game more fun. A new diary owner appears, is she Destiny's underling?
1. Prelude

"Let us call this meeting of gods to order!" thundered The god of gods, Deus ex Deus, "We have gathered here today to discuss the retirement of the god of time and space, Deus ex Machina, and the game he has arranged to chose who will secede him as god of time and role is an important one and things will be chaotic if it goes unfilled for to long. Who would like to speak first, please stand?"

It was Dea ex Fatam, Goddess of Destiny, who stood, "I reject this game, It tramples all over my right of power. Deus ex Machina is giving twelve people (and with the eights diary countless more) the ability to create for themselves a destiny of their choosing. I simply cannot stand for it."

"I agree with Dea ex Fatam," stated Deus ex Sapintus, the god of wisdom. A murmur of agreement raced through the crowd of gods.

"I myself believe that Deus ex Machina's plan is an excellent plan, I think we should see how it goes as long as the damage is limited to just one city I see that Deus ex Machina is in no way trampling anyone's domain," The god of gods said calmly.

"Then if we are to go indeed through with it may I make a request?" Fatam asked.

"What is it that you want, Dea ex Fatam?" Deus ex Machina asked as though he didn't already know what she wanted.

"I will give a favorite human of mine one of these diaries so she can take part in your game, it is the third that died before the game even had a change to begin correct, she can take his place with her own diary. I have always liked the number three after all."

"It could be interesting, thought I fear the game may take longer if such a change is made," Deus ex Machina stated, "it's not as though I have much time left for this gamble."

"Then if the time comes that your life reaches it's end before the game concludes then I will take your crown until your true successor is chosen," The goddess stated, "I won't do anything strange, after all what could I do with the responsibility of both our roles."

...

It was three days later that Dea ex Fatam came to see Deus ex Machina in the cathedral of cause and effect, there was a girl with her no older than fourteen. The girl had long dirty blond hair, she wore a cat beanie, she had a very shy expression.

"This is the diary holder I've chosen," Dea ex Fatam stated.

"I...I'm honored to...to be in your game Mr. god," the girl said.

The god ignored the girl and spoke to Dea ex Fatam as though she were not even there, "You chose this shy girl to participate in the game, I would have expected you to pick someone who seemed to have a more... violent nature. You do understand that a girl so shy has no hope of winning a survival game?"

Dea ex Fatam laughed before responding, "I would expect you to know such thing as your game is set in Japan... do you not know the concept of 'wearing a cat'?"

"Unfortunately I don't."

"Then I guess you'll have to find out."

"If I must."

"Speaking of shy people, isn't your favorite to win the game Yukiteru Amano? I he not the most shy participant in the game by far?"

"It would seem that he isn't anymore."

...

That's how I got my start in the future diary survival game, My name is Victoria Tiriana and I _will_ win this game that's a fact. With my random diary nothing can stop me. Just you watch.

But for now I'll just keep wearing my cat, they'll never see it coming.

_._._._

**Authors note:**

**the gods names are all Latin.**

**wearing a cat is a Japanese idiom meaning ... well i don't think I'll tell you that yet if you don't know you'll find out when Deus ex Machina does**

**if you want to know what Victoria looks like look up a song called Toeto and imagine the hair being blond.**

**see you in the next chapter.**


	2. just how it goes

The first time I saw them I was on my way to the school that Dea had me transferred to. It was the 1st and 2nd, they were walking together, he was holding her hand but it was obvious that he'd have rather not been. I stared in their direction for a moment, knowing that one day I'd probably... no defiantly fight them, the first's gaze and mine were linked for only a moment before we both blushed and turned away.

I was in the same class as him, it seemed Destiny had a sense of humor.

"My na... name is... Victoria Tirana," I shyly introduced myself to the class. The first seemed to recognize me from earlier and blushed faintly, but I was more distracted by the guy next to him. He was handsome, to say the least, he didn't fit the profile of any diary holders that Destiny had told me about but something about him told me to be careful. I walked over to an empty seat in the back corner of the class room.

I would most defiantly be careful, I had to make sure my cat didn't slip off at all. After all if it did I would defiantly be a bigger target in this game of life and death. This was the ultimate gamble, If I played my cards right I could become a goddess, but if I made one wrong move I wouldn't get a chance to see how everything plays out. The ultimate game of life or death, the future diary game, well at least if I die now I'll see it coming there are few others in this world who can say as much.

The handsome white haired boy stole a suspicious glace at me, did he suspect me of something already? I hadn't even gotten to a climax yet, it would be horrible if he already expected me before I even killed anyone yet... did I look like a killer. I didn't think so but then again neither did the 2nd or the 6th or the 8th for that matter. I defiantly needed to be more careful from now on, I thought as I tugged on my hat a little bit, _just keep wearing the cat and everything will be fine._

It felt as though his gaze were burning through my catty attitude.

_It's just my imagination... maybe._

"and it seems we have another new student," the teacher announced, I immediately jerked my head to look at this new student. Another new student, this wasn't part of my plan, one new student is suspicious enough but two in the same class on the same day, there was no way the 2nd wouldn't notice it. I thought Destiny had already set everything up so I wouldn't stand out.

The new student began to introduce herself, "I'm Alexandra Blood."

Well that defiantly got me off the hook, who would suspect shy Victoria Tirana of being a murderous future diary owner compared to Alexandra Blood. I mean Blood is in her name! That practically spells killer. No way there were any eyes on me now. Then again I had heard from Destiny that there was another extra diary holder entering the game, sponsored by Death, I assumed this was the one.

(0th...? 0st...? 0rd...? 0nd...?)Diary holder zero, this was defiantly going to be the funnest game ever. Maybe I should form an alliance with her, I know I can't take on the 7ths or the 1st and 2nd alone. But if Alexandra and I formed one with the first, Yukiteru Amano then we would all be sponsored by gods to win the game. An incredible team, but impossible because the first had already teamed up with the second, Yuno Gasai. Besides, I wouldn't want my final foes to be gods chosen ones, I'd rather have some people who'd be easier to deal with.

When I got home from school that day I looked back over the data Destiny had given me on all the diary owners, better safe than sorry, I'd rather have all their information stuck in my head for a month than be ash because I forgot a detail. That's when Destiny appeared before me.

"You had better win this game," She said.

"Why is that, you have a bet with some other god or something?" I asked not bothering to keep up my facade of being innocent and shy I took off my cat.

"As a matter of fact I do, but that's no concern of yours," She stated, "Besides victory is your destiny."

"No it's not the whole reason I'm even here is because you got mad that this game completely screwed you over."

"Whatever, but the point is I have a lot riding on you winning."

I smiled an evil looking smile, "In that case could you give me some luck? I'm planning on forming an alliance with Alexandra Blood and I'd like there to be a good chance it'll go well."

Dea returned my smile with one of her own, "You know I'm not allowed to interfere, besides knowing you it'll turn out fine."

With that she vanished from sight.

"I sure hope so," I whispered before I pulled the adorable hat back over my head.


End file.
